Nil
Nil is a silver Bengal with red eyes and gray horns, wearing a gray amulet. They are a marriageable cat from the Mystic Colony. Personality Nil is a kind and sometimes forgetful cat who loves birds. They care about others, but dislike their horns. Den Nil’s den is by the west town entrance with flowers nearby. There are herbs stacked neatly against the walls. Daily Routine 9 AM - Exit den. 1 PM - Stand by town lake. 4 PM - Stand by den. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Hey, thanks for coming! I was not sure if you would show up./ Can you hold this for a moment, please? ...Thanks!/ ...Ummm, now that I look at you again, who are you? I don't think we have met before. May I ask your name?/ (Name), you say? What a fascinating name! My name is Nil. Pleased to make your acquaintance!/ And, uh, sorry for making you hold that thing.” *: ''- Nil, Intro'' * “There is an unsettling presence around... Oh wait, it's just you./ After a closer look... I like you even less.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Who were you again and why are you here?/ I predict this conversation would be pretty one-sided, so let's not make it happen at all.” *: ''- One star'' * “Oh, hi, you startled me. How are you today?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Heya, I didn't expect to see you here! Any luck hunting?” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hi (Name)! Do you have time to chat?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Hey (Name), I was hoping you would stop by! Got any plans for today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “Oh hi there! Did you come to see me?” *: ''- Nil (White/Blue)'' * “I was just thinking about you, and now you are here! What a coincidence!” *: ''- Nil (Green/Yellow)'' * “Hi kitten!/ ...That sounded way better in my head.” *: ''- Nil (Red)'' |-|General= *''“I know it’s kinda unnatural for a cat, but I really love birds./ They don’t really like me, which does not surprise me, but I don’t mind that. I am a cat after all.”'' *: ''- Nil (2 stars)'' *''“Ever wondered about the things I have on my head? They are horns. Actual horns./ They don't actually have a use. Oracle says they are a blessing. I think they are more like a curse!”'' *: ''- Nil (3 stars)'' *''“The ring on my neck bears a deep meaning to me, I think./ Funny thing is, I don't actually know where it came from, but every time I touch it, it gives me this warm and fuzzy feeling./ It must mean something, right?”'' *: ''- Nil (4 stars)'' *''“You know, I have tried to get rid of my horns, many times./ But every time I have managed to break them off or get a piece out of them, the next morning the pieces have vanished into thin air and the broken pieces have grown back./ It’s strange. There must be magic involved, right?”'' *: ''- Nil (5 stars)'' |-|Gifts= *''“I found this (Item) and immediately thought about you!/ Here, you can have it. Hope it serves you well.”'' *: ''- Nil Gift'' *''“So? Did my little gift bring a smile upon your face?”'' *: ''- Nil, After Gift'' *''“I found something that I was going to give to you, but your inventory is full./ Try dropping something first?”'' *: ''- Nil (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *''“Huh? No way, I don't think I'm worthy of this, but thanks a lot!!”'' *: ''- Favorite Gift'' *''“This is for me? Thank you for your kind gesture! I appreciate this.”'' *: ''- Loved Gift'' *''“Hey thanks! I'll be sure to put this to good use.”'' *: ''- Liked Gift'' *''“I think someone else might appreciate this more. I'll just... put it here.”'' *: ''- Disliked Gift'' *''“Sure, I like birds but only when they are alive. Get this out of my sight.”'' *: ''- Hated Gift'' |-|Misc.= *''“Whoa whoa whoa?! Your health is low! Who did this to you? You need some rest immediately!”'' *: ''- Nil (Player Low Health)'' *''“You look famished. At least drink some water as first aid! I'm really sorry I can't help you.”'' *: ''- Nil (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *''“I don't like storms. They scare off all the birds!”'' *: ''- Nil, Thunderstorm'' |-|Festivals= * “It’s a good day for a festival. Don’t you think so?” *: ''- Nil, Spring'' * “This is perfect weather for a celebration.” *: ''- Nil, Summer'' * “Are you having fun?” *: ''- Nil, Autumn'' * “Did you need something from me? I'm just here to have fun and enjoy the festival!” *: - Nil, Winter * “This should be fun!” *: - Game Rival * “Let's work together to beat them!” *: -'' Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Nil's favorite season is spring. *Nil is the only known cat in-game with horns. **Nil's horns are not inheritable by kittens. *Nil is one of eight custom cats, created by a Kickstarter backer. *Nil's name means nothing or zero. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mystic Colony